


Сияние

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Кратко о том, как Звёздочку акума захватила...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia
Kudos: 2





	Сияние

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана 20 июня 2017. Не относитесь серьезно, я перенесла ее сюда просто для того, чтобы вы посмеялись. Иногда я удивляюсь, как могла писать ТАКОЕ, но поэтому эти работы и забавны. Я не шипперю Марко\Стар, но Том\Джена все сломали. Часто пишу что-то не по своему ОТП.

Наступила летняя пора. Солнце поднялось над небосклоном выше обычного, щедро награждая всех жителей планеты долгожданным летним теплом, стараясь донести в каждый уголок земли хоть пару солнечных лучей.

На часах было ровно восемь часов утра, редкие прохожие суетились на улицах, спеша на работу. Вокруг тишина, нарушаемая лишь мелодичным пением птиц, которые уютно расположились на ветвях большого древнего, явно прожившего в этом мире не одно столетие, дереве.

Утренняя тишина была безжалостно прервана спором, разгоревшимся на пороге одного из домов.

— Марко, мы опоздаем в школу! — громко прокричала девушка лет пятнадцати, пытаясь открыть входную дверь, — пусти рукав! — дернув руку в сторону, она продолжила свои попытки выйти из дома.

— Нет, Звёздочка, ты не поняла! — шатен уже двадцать минут не мог достучаться до своей лучшей подруги, поэтому был вынужден препятствовать ей. — Нам не нужно в школу! — стараясь предать голосу спокойный тон, и оттащить ту от двери, он пояснил: — сейчас каникулы, Звёздочка, на каникулах мы не ходим в школу!

— Что? — наконец услышав, Стар повернула голову в сторону Марко, оставив несчастную дверь, — почему?

— Отдыхать будем, — спокойно сказал Диаз, отводя девушку за руку в зал, радуясь своей маленькой победе.

У Баттерфляй кожа молочного цвета, большие голубые глаза, длинные светлые волосы, и на каждой щеке по одному розовому сердцу.

Она несколько секунд бесцеремонно таранила взглядом каратиста, видимо, обрабатывая полученную информацию.

Марко аж неловко стало от такого своеобразного внимания.

— Ура~ааа! — внезапно послышалось, что-то среднее между писком-визгом, и глаза Звёздочки в предвкушении заблестели.

Через секунду она сидела в обнимку с щенками, которые умеют стрелять лазерами из глаз, и с нежностью тискала их.

Парень облегченно выдохнул.

Он шатен с карими глазами и миниатюрной мушкой под правым глазом. Занимается каратэ и любит красные толстовки.А ещё Джекки Линн Томас, наверное.

Как же иногда бывает сложно с девчонками. Особенно с девчонкой-принцессой из другого измерения. Благо Звёздочка не была избалованной и капризной принцессой, которой нужно приносить всё на подносе, она была… Обычной? Странной? Собой? Да. Скорее, собой. Девчонкой, любящей милые вещи и драки с помощью своей волшебной палочки.

— Ма~аааарко, приём, — махая ладонью перед глазами Диаза, протянула девушка, — ух ты! Так ты выглядишь ещё милее, — на секунду перестав махать рукой, проговорила Стар, вырвав его из пучины мыслей.

— Что? — несколько раз поморгав, спросил юноша.

— Что? — быстро переспросила та, удивленная своим словам, — н-ничего, — резко махая руками, уверила блондинка.

— Пойдём в кафе что-ли, — предложил кареглазый, решив не заострять на этом внимание, так как, если это важно, она повторит, — чего дома-то сидеть.

— Вперёд за мороженым! — быстро встав с дивана, проговорила Баттерфляй и вприпрыжку выпорхнула из дома вслед за Марко.

* * *

— Итак, все тут? — громко спросила блоггерша, осматривая всех присутствующих.

— Вроде, да, — кивнув, ответил ее одноклассник.

Сейчас они находятся в уютном кафе с дружелюбными работниками, которое расположено неподалёку от их дома.

Шестеро семнадцатилетних школьников, еле поместившихся за один столик — страшное зрелище.

Каждый не спеша делает заказ и переводит взгляд на девушку-шатенку с карими глазами в очках с чёрной оправой и, выжидающе смотрит на нее. Не просто так же позвала.

— Как планируете провести каникулы, ребятки? — точно что-то придумала, инфа сотка — на автомате делают вывод остальные, осторожно переглядываясь.

— Пока никаких планов нет, — попивая лимонад из стаканчика с трубочкой, отвечает за всех блондин с зелёными глазами, предчувствуя , что это «Нет» скоро мутирует в «Да», не без помощи Альи, конечно.

Снаружи кипит жизнь: люди не спеша прогуливаются по городу, обсуждая свои планы на лето, приглушенно слышны звуки машин. По небу лениво плывут большие кучерявые облака, птицы поют свои песни, внушая окружающим состояние спокойствия и лёгкости, а вентиляторы в кафе работают не очень хорошо, вынуждая почти через каждые десять минут делать заказ.

Месяц назад группа старшеклассников из Парижа были отправлены сюда на год по обмену. Они освоились тут не так давно, привыкли, прижились, но не всем было так же спокойно.

Было то, что не давало Маринетт расслабиться на полную — неизвестность. Она знала — Хищной Моли нужны её с Котом камни, и была уверена, что он просто так это не оставит.

Маринетт — девушка с выразительными голубыми глазами, тёмно-синими волосами, заплетенными в два хвостика и сногсшибательной мимикой, которой позавидовал бы любой.

В этом городе за все девять месяцев, которые она тут прожила, не было ни одного случая захвата человека акумой. Это и успокаивало Дюпэн-Чэн, и настораживало одновременно.

— Алья, так что ты хотела? Говори прямо, — оторвавшись от планшета и отложив стилус в сторону, проговорил юноша с оранжевыми волосами.

— НАТАНИЭЛЬ, В МОЕЙ ТАРЕЛКЕ ТАРАКАН, — в ужасе пропищала блондинка, закидывая ноги на колени художника и из-за испуга откидывая его планшет, который взяла посмотреть, в сторону.

— Хлоя, — поймав планшет, он посмотрел на неё, — это изюм, — серьёзно сказал Курдцберг, — ты сама заказала такое блюдо.

— Скоро будет праздник в честь начала лета, и я хотела пригласить вас в парк, на ярмарку, — оборвав их диалог, спокойно проговорила Алья, принимая свой чай у официанта, — я была уверена, что вы не читали объявление в школе.

— Как-то не до объявлений, знаешь ли, — тихо проговорил Адриан.

— Ох, что с тобой последнее время, бро? Такой грустный ходишь, — покачал головой Нино — парень диджей с карими глазами.

— Я тоже это заметила. Что-то определённо не так, — кивнула шатенка, пересаживаясь ближе к «своему помощнику по разоблачению Ледибаг» и забрала его десерт, раз уж сам не ест.

— Всё в порядке, просто устал чуть-чуть, — улыбнувшись для убедительности, соврал зеленоглазый.

Он даже представить боялся, что творится в Париже в его с Маринетт отсутствие.

Стар появилась в кафе очень эффектно: как только девушка поняла, что они приехали, то спрыгнула с велосипеда и, чуть не врезавшись в двигающуюся дверь, вошла, оставив своего друга позади.

— Звездочка, пожалуйста, будь осторожна! — крикнул Диаз ей вдогонку.

— Конечно, — взяв со столика меню, кивнула девушка, — за кого ты меня принимаешь? — пролистав книжку до мороженого, спросила та, — я всегда осторожна, Марко Диаз.

В подтверждение этим словам она уронила свою волшебную палочку и создала пять щенков. Они, в свою очередь, разбежались в разные стороны, стреляя лазерами из глаз.

Адриан, резко вскочив из-за столика, даже собрался трансформироваться, приняв её за захваченную, но его остановило спокойствие среди людей.

Заметив удивленные взгляды одноклассников, Агрест, не успев подумать, выпалил:

— Очень люблю собак, — и неловко почесал затылок, поняв, в какой ситуации он оказался.

Маринетт в душе закатила глаза, продолжая есть купленное Адрианом мороженое.

К счастью, от расспросов его спас парень, вошедший в кафе.

— Звёздочка, я же просил быть осторожнее, — подойдя к голубоглазой, измученно проговорил тот.

— Ох, прости, Марко, — девушка подняла палочку и, тряхнув ей, сказала, — она сама.

— Осторожно! — ловя щенка, крикнул шатен, — Там Джекки!

— Привет, Джекки! — натянув фальшивую улыбку, помахала рукой Стар, — Щеночки, ко мне. Все, пошли домой, Марко, — Баттерфляй развернула каратиста к двери и быстро-быстро пошла, подталкивая того на выход.

— А, — не сразу поняв, что происходит, произнёс тот, — подожди! — резко повернувшись, он сказал: — я с Джекки поговорю и пойдём.

Немного надув губы, девушка отпустила его и, не показывая обиды, в своей манере, заговорчески сказала:

— Хорошо. Удааааачи, Марко, — подталкивая того назад, — Джекки, пока! Мы с щеночками уходим домой, — снова натянув улыбку, блондинка выглянула из-за угла, махая однокласснице на прощание.

— До встречи, Звёздочка.

Баттерфляй кажется: она не очень любит Джекки. Как-то совсем.

— Такие дети.

— Не следи за ними, Нино! — отвернув его голову, осуждающе заметила блоггерша, — Меня слушай, понял?!

— Есть, Мэм.

* * *

Оказавшись дома, Стар отпустила щенков в своей комнате и легла на кровать.

Последнее время у неё нет настроения.

Джекки это, Джекки то.

Их отношения с Марко о ч е н ь изменились, раньше они проводили много времени вместе, а теперь… Она не понимала, что с ней происходит. Она же должна быть рада за Марко, так?

Ох, эта Линн Томас.

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, девушка резко подскочила с кровати и начала спускаться по лестнице.

— Привееет, Марко, — повиснув на перилах, протянула она, смотря вниз.

— Привет, не упади, — смотря вверх, сказал парень.

— Марко, мы ведь пойдём в парк, да? — спустившись, с надеждой спросила девушка.

— Конечно.

Баттерфляй лишь счастливо улыбнулась.

Завтрашний день предвещался быть хорошим, так как они проведут весь день вместе, как раньше.

* * *

— Марко, смотри, оно кружится! — зачарованно наблюдая за колесом обозрения, крикнула Стар.

Диаз спокойно шёл за одноклассницей, прибывая в своём мире. Вчера он пригласил Джекки с ними, но до сих пор не встретил её. И, честно сказать, очень волновался о том, как вести себя с ней и, как отреагирует Звездочка.

Отстранёно услышав слова Стар, шатен спросил:

— Хочешь покататься на нём?

— Наверное, но я боюсь, что оно упадёт, — смотря на аттракцион, высказала свои опасения та.

— Не упадёт, не бойся, — взяв Баттерфляй за руку, сказал юноша и пошёл в центр парка, надеясь, что Линн Томас будет там.

Погода была ясная. В центре парка было много людей, каждый был занят своим делом: были те, которые катались на аттракционах, что здесь было намного больше, чем в начале парка. Кто-то общался со своей компанией в кафе на открытом воздухе, под большими зонтами. В центре разливалась приятная музыка, побуждая людей танцевать.

Пройдя несколько метров в эту суету, Марко увидел знакомый силуэт — это была Джекки.

Уловив взгляд Диаза, Стар мгновенно помрачнела, но постаралась этого не показывать, когда одноклассница направилась в их сторону, приветливо улыбаясь.

— Я пригласил её, — наклонившись в сторону блондинки, прошептал кареглазый.

— Я догадывалась, — на том же темпе сказала она.

— Добрый день, Марко, Звездочка, — поприветствовала одноклассников девушка. — Я немного заблудилась, простите.

— Привет, Джекки, — хором сказали те. Только вот Марко был безумно рад видеть объект своего воздыхания и немного смущенно улыбался, а Звездочка снова фальшиво улыбалась, делая вид, что тоже рада.

После этого они продолжили прогулку втроём. Однако Звездочка снова чувствовала себя лишней. Марко с Джекки мило беседовали, тот старался быть джентльменом и ухаживал за ней, практически не обращая внимание на Стар.

Она шла рядом с ними, уже не предпринимая стараний войти в их беседу.

Изредка блондинка оставляла комментарии и махала своей волшебной палочкой, чтобы хоть как-то развеселить себя, и подавляла сильное желание наколдовать тонну сладкой ваты и, кинув в неё Джекки, увести юношу домой.

— О, хотите мороженого? — внезапно спросила Стар, поворачиваясь к парочке одноклассникам, — Я схожу за ним, — девушке просто нужен был предлог, чтобы уйти, — я найду вас, — она натянула улыбку и, помахав тем на прощание, быстро была поглощена толпой, тут же услышала Марко, который просил, чтобы она «была осторожна и ничего не громила».

По небу плыли большие облака, местами создавая тени. В комбинации с тёплым летним ветром, создавалась весьма приятная атмосфера.

Баттерфляй была расстроена появлением Джекки в парке. Петляя между похожими, она пыталась привести свои чувства в порядок, чтобы вернуться обратно.

Он не замечает, - подумала она.

"Здравствуй, моя дорогая!  
Ты права, он не замечает.  
Ах, не счесть количество разбитых сердец по этой причине!  
Меня зовут Хищная Моль.  
Я хочу помочь тебе, но в обмен на мою помощь, ты должна принести мне камни чудес."

— Кто ты? — насторожившись, девушка приготовила волшебную палочку для атаки, — Тебя Людо послал?

"Ни в коем случае!  
Я хочу помочь тебе.  
Ты согласна принять мою протянутую руку помощи?"

Сама того не ожидая, принцесса кивнула.

"Моя маленькая акума, лети! И захвати разум этой бедной девочки!"

С неба стремительно порхала маленькая тёмно-фиолетовая бабочка и опустилась на волшебную палочку в руке Стар, та любопытно взглянула на насекомое. Одежда Баттерфляй местами окрасилась в темно-фиолетовый цвет, а губы и сердечки на щеках стали чёрными.

"Отныне, тебя зовут Астро.*  
Я помогу тебе, а ты не забудь принести мои камни чудес.  
Действуй, Астро!"

— Конечно, Хищная Моль, — нахально улыбнувшись, сказала она и, мерцая, переместилась в центр парка.

Где-то на дереве сидел Людо и в недоумении чесал голову.

* * *

Марко и Джекки взволнованно ждали блондинку у входа в парк, полагая, что, если та заблудилась, то вернётся сюда. Парень нервно ходил из стороны в сторону, трепя угол своей красной толстовки, то и дело рвясь пойти искать девушку.

Внезапно до них дошёл гул испуганных людей из центра. Марко, немедля больше ни секунды, быстро сорвался с места и, лавируя между людьми и предметами декора, побежал на звук. Несколько секунд назад до начала парка дошёл отголосок взрыва.

Звёздочка могла пострадать! Я должен найти её!— пронеслось в голове у Диаза.

— Ой, Том~и, смотри, Диаз бежит, — достаточно громко, сказала девушка, проследив за красной толстовкой настолько, насколько позволял её радиус зрения, — мы должны узнать, что случилось.

Её собеседник шумно вздохнул, затем также выдохнул, чтобы сдержать злость, кипящую в его жилах, и как можно спокойно произнёс:

— Сколько раз я просил тебя не называть меня «Том~и»? — скривив лицо, спросил розоволосый, так уж слащаво звучало это «Том~и», — Я — Том Люсайтор, Главный наследник и будущий Глава Преисподней, и ты зовешь меня «Том~и»? — уже в сотый, если не в тысячный раз девушке пришлось выслушивать эту лекцию, поэтому она закатила глаза в середине его «повествования» и согласно закивала, наблюдая за тем, как юноша начинает понемногу дымиться, — Прекрати называть меня так, и мы никуда не пойдём, Дженна, — наконец, закончил тот, переводя взгляд немного ниже, на девушку.

— Вдруг там призрак какой или скелет, мы не можем пропустить ТАКОЕ, — не сдавалась та.

— Я сказал — нет, — резко отрезал юноша и, закинув руку ей на плечо, плавно увел свою любительницу мистики в толпу, пообещав забрать её в Ад, где она может увидеть и не только перечисленное.

В это время Марко уже нашёл Стар. То, что он увидел, повергло его в шок: все аттракционы, столики и ларьки были помяты «в хлам». Неподалёку от юноши пробежал человек, весь измазанный сахарной ватой, а в главе всего этого хаоса была пропавшая Звездочка.

— Звездочка, прекрати это! — испуганно прокричал шатен.

— Я больше не Звёздочка! — яростно ответила та и, приземлившись рядом с парнем, представилась, — Меня зовут Астро, и я не остановлюсь.

Марко впал в шок, пытаясь понять, что случилось с ней.

Она заколдована? — внезапно подумал каратист, — Но кем?

От раздумий Марко оторвал начавшийся неподалёку диалог:

— Кот, будь осторожен, — рассудительно сказала Ледибаг, — она опасна.

— Конечно, моя Леди, — по-нуаровски улыбнувшись, Адриан сказал: — давай побыстрее справимся с этим и пойдём домой, уже вечереет, а я обещал твоей маме вернуть тебя к двадцати часам.

— Тогда, у нас пятнадцать минут, Котёночек.

Стоило супергероям приблизиться к девушке, как на их пути нарисовался Марко. Встав в боевую стойку, он был намерен защитить Принцессу Мьюни от этих странных людей в обтягивающих латексах.

— Отойди, парень, — пафосно сказал Агрест, крутя в руке свой жезл.

— Кия, — без промедления шатен пошёл в атаку, ударив сначала рукой, а затем и ногой, если бы у Нуара не было камня чудес, пострадал бы не только стол за его спиной. Для безопасности Адриан сделал несколько сальто назад и загородил собой свою напарницу. Он обучен фехтованию, а это каратэ.

— Слушай, парень, мы помочь хотим, — начал объяснять их появление Кот.

— Я не позволю вам навредить Звёздочке, — юноша нахмурился, но не отошёл от «захваченной», блокируя путь к ней.

Как только блондинка снова оказалась вблизи, Диаз резко дернул её за плечи, тем самым поставив на землю и произнёс, немного тряся её:

— Звездочка, хватит, — её лицо одновременно было и знакомым, и нет, а вечно светящиеся глаза стали тусклыми и не отражали никаких эмоций, — Звёздочка, пожалуйста, очнись, — несмотря на полный игнор со стороны Баттерфляй, юноша всё равно пытался привести её в чувства, — пойдём домой, я приготовлю начос, — он непроизвольно улыбнулся, вспоминая вечер после бала Кровавой Луны.

Супергерои были наготове спасать его. Ну, не дурак ли? Баттерфляй несколько секунд спокойно стояла рядом, прожигая каратиста взглядом, будто бы что-то вспомнила, и неожиданно взлетела вверх, разрезая головой барьер воздуха. Смягченно посмотрев на юношу, она ухмыльнулась, улетая в начало парка.

Сразу же среагировав, вся тройка отправилась следом.

— Парень, просто иди домой, — в своей манере брякнул Нуар, избегая препятствия в виде сломанной мебели, — мы разберемся.

— Я не брошу Звёздочку в такой опасности, — резко ответил Диаз, косо посмотрев на блондина.

— Не время спорить! — недовольно крикнула Маринетт, прервав их недоскандал, — Будь осторожен и не путайся под ногами, — посмотрев на шатена, попросила она.

Марко лишь недовольно посмотрел на девушку. Почему он должен доверять им?

* * *

— ДЖЕККИ ЛИНН ТОМАС, — с быстрой скоростью опускаясь на землю, прокричала Стар, готовя волшебную палочку для атаки, — Я УНИЧТОЖУ ТЕБЯ!

— Звездочка, что такое? — обернувшись на её голос, спросила та, — Ты не пострадала? — взволнованно поинтересовалась девушка, подходя к ней, — Опусти палочку, Звездочка, это не шутки.

— Я СЕРЬЕЗНА, — не понижая тон, разгневанно прокричала блондинка, набирая силу в палочку и, подходя ближе, тем самым заставляя одноклассницу отступить на два шага назад.

— Так, подожди, — поднимая руки в примирительном жесте, сказала голубоглазая, — ты злишься на меня? Давай поговорим.

— Я НЕ ХОЧУ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ С ТОБОЙ, — девушка ускорила шаг, — ТЫ ЗАБРАЛА МОЕГО МАРКО, — в глазах Баттерфляй словно бушевали бури, — Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЕГО БОЛЬШЕ, ЧЕМ ТЫ!

— Я ВОТ ТОЖЕ ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, НО ВЕДЬ НЕ УБИВАЮ ОСКАРА, — выпалил Марко, удивив сам себя.

Стар пораженно замерла на месте, не в силах осуществить задуманное. В небо вспорхнула темно-фиолетовая бабочка. Глаза девушки изумленно распахнулись, а по щекам потекли кристальные слезы. Юноша осторожно забрал из её руки палочку, нежно сгребая Баттерфляй в объятия, и сказал:

— Звёздочка, пожалуйста, вечно сияй для меня.


End file.
